


The Forgetful One

by Random_is_filled_with_random



Series: The Forget Series [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First POV, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Multi, OC, Plot Twist, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, fluff overload, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_is_filled_with_random/pseuds/Random_is_filled_with_random
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once long ago, there was a town. A town that was filled with caring families and friendly people. However, we can see one child, walking out of their house, waiting at the bus stop nearby. Getting on the bus, it took the child to a place called Mt. Ebott.<br/>The child in our story met another kid that will have their own story to write. But, before that. We need to watch our little child continue their quest to hide forever.<br/>Hang on, what's this. It seems the story we are currently telling seems to be ripped out from our storybook. How about we start a new one, right from scratch. </p>
<p>So now, child of our story . . .</p>
<p>We shall call you . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first ever fanfic that I've ever posted... But I hope you like it.
> 
> I'm also posting chapters and stuff relating to the series on my tumblr page :
> 
> random-is-filled-with-random.tumblr.com
> 
> I just hope you like it.

I didn’t like hurting people, I loved helping people, and I died. These are currently the only things I can remember about myself. I can easily guess how I died just by looking at my surroundings. I’m at the bottom of this, cave thing. Well my body is anyway, but also judging from how far the opening of the ceiling. I must’ve fallen for a long time for me to die on impact, however if someone managed to fall and live there must’ve been something…

Sharp that killed…

Looking closer at my body, I noticed two things. One, I was bleeding. And secondly, my body was moving by a monster that was underneath me. Curious, I checked if he held anything to make me bleed, only to notice that he had small, pointy horns. They were covered in blood, my blood. The fall didn’t kill me then, it was the little kid that was here at the wrong time.

“Ugh… T-This is it…” The little kid managed to say quite weakly, watching him for a few seconds; I noticed that his body seemed to start fading away. I’m guessing he was dying, and it was my entire fault. I began to silently cry for him, I needed to do something to keep him alive. But I’m already dead, what can I do to help? I reached out my hand to try and calm him down, try to make him at peace before he died. But my arm just went into him. Immediately, I try to pull my arm back. But it seemed like his body was forcing me to enter.

“W-Wait… I wasn’t- I was just…!” I tried to exclaim, but by I managed to say anything. I appeared in darkness. It seemed that the kid trapped me in their body or something. However, I notice something unique, something that I could do.

I saw the kid’s soul in front of me. It was fading very slowly, and I knew somewhere that I had to try and keep him alive. I lightly place my hands underneath the soul and began to lift it. It really wasn’t in my hands; it was floating just above them. However when I closed my eyes, I could sense that the kid was waking up. He was going to live.

“Huh… W-What… W-Who are you…?” I could hear the kid mumble, his voice wasn’t weak anymore which made me smile happily. Knowing he wanted an answer, I spoke up.

“I don’t really know my name, and I would like to say sorry. I fell on top of you, and I almost killed you. But I’m dead now and I think because I enter your body, I helped you stay alive… I know it sound far-fetched, but I just… didn’t want to watch you die in front of me without me trying to do something.”

Once, I stopped speaking what I wanted to say, I realized that I spoke for a fair amount of time and I also seemed like he shouldn’t trust me. So I was about to say if he didn’t want my help it would be fine, but he cut me off by saying, “That’s sad. Not knowing your name I mean. I’m Alex; I’m going to grow up to be a big water dragon! What can I call you?”

I let out a sigh of relief; here I was thinking that Alex wouldn’t trust me. But, in the end Alex did trust me a little. “Umm… I don’t care what you call me, but if I had to pick… Eve, Eve the human girl.”

Alex seemed to be other the moon and started to talk quickly, “You’re a human girl?! Wow, you look super pretty. Apart from being dead I mean. I’m a boy dragon. It’s actually pretty hard to guess a dragon’s gender till they tell you.” I nodded my head at his statement about dragons. He was wearing male clothes, but had a pixie cut meant for females. But it suited him.

“Umm… Alex is it alright if we try to find a safer place to chat? I don’t think that this place is safe enough.” I said in a quiet tone, as much as I trusted Alex, they might try and arrest me because of what I did.

Alex’s face was filled with panic, as if, by asking that caused him to remember something unpleasant, “Yeah, we should head to my home, I live alone and it’s actually quite peaceful. I’ll just gain back control- Oh. Umm Eve… you’re going to have to follow my directions, I kind of finding it hard to move myself.”

Nodding my head, I tried to get Alex’s body off the ground, and to my slight surprise. I managed to get up. I could still hear Alex, as if he were light thoughts in my head. I remembered about how Alex’s horns being covered in my blood, so I went down to my body and ripped a piece of my white dress to use as a rag to clean the horns. After that, I began walking away from my dead body, slightly upset about my death. But it was alright, I was saving a life.

_“Hey Eve, promise me that you’ll stay for a while. Till you know I can live on my own?”_

I didn’t understand why Alex was asking this but I replied with, “Alright, till I know your soul is one hundred percent alright.”


	2. Chapter 2

We, well more like I stepped out of the place that Alex kept on calling the Ruins. However, the moment my foot stepped onto the ground. I took note that it was cold, freezing almost. So I down, and what I saw was white, pure white snow. It was snowing, underground, when I feel like that should be impossible. I’ve also never seen snow before, I think. So part of me was excited and I wanted to do everything you could do in the snow.

“It’s snowing! It’s snowing underground!” I exclaim at the top of my voice that Alex could muster. But I could hear Alex shout back in our head, explaining, _“Try to keep quiet! Sans and his brother, Papyrus is around here sometimes! They don’t know that I go to the ruins sometimes through my secret entrance. And snowing is normal in Snowdin. So normal that it practically snows everyday here.”_

After hearing his words, I wanted to know more about how it could snow underground in the scientific way. But I stopped myself, and I continued walking through the snow. I was surprised to see that that the coldness of the weather was getting a bit too cold for me. But I didn’t take any note of it, till my legs began to shut down.

I tried moving them, but they didn’t budge. I placed one of my hands onto one of my legs, to feel it was ice cold, it had turned into ice as I was walking. Panicking, I quickly screamed at Alex in my head, _“Alex! Help! I can’t move!”_  Waiting for a response, I get a soft snore instead. He fell asleep when I was walking when he was meant to give directions. But I couldn’t blame him, I almost killed him after all. I just wanted to know how I froze, and how can I get unfrozen.

 

I stood there for a few more minutes, thinking of ways to get out of this mess. But the only conclusion I came to was waiting for Alex to wake up from his nap. However, it wasn't long before I began to feel something weird. It felt like I was no longer in Alex’s body, and like I was in my own body again. My body was being held by something, I wanted to try and gain hold of the feeling, but a tap on my shoulder made me come back to Alex’s body. I tried to turn my head, but my neck was frozen now. Great, there’s someone behind me and I can’t turn to greet them.

“alex, what are you doing? You’re standing like your frozen stiff.” I wanted to turn around to the owner of the voice, knowing that Alex mostly like knows them. But it was kind of difficult to achieve at the moment, so I went to reply instead. “Uhh… I’m actually am frozen.” I could hear the person behind me walking to my front, so I took this chance to get a good look at them.

Looking at them, it was a skeleton. I was quite surprised about his appearance, but kept it hidden. If Alex wasn’t going to wake up anytime soon, I decided that this skeleton was the only hope I had left to get me unfrozen. “Uhh… could you help me get unstuck?”

The skeleton’s reaction wasn’t what I was expecting; he started to laugh, but quickly stopped laughing, “alex, you’re a water dragon right? you can get yourself out of this mess, after all your parents taught you how to get out of this problem of freezing. remember, they said, ‘if you want to come and visit snowdin, you have to remember to use your magic.’” After he finished explaining about how I could use magic to get myself unfrozen.  I knew that if I tried doing anything, the skeleton would guess I wasn’t Alex.

 

So I closed my eyes, trying to find a way to wake Alex up. But what I didn’t expect is to find a room. I'm going to take a guess and say, that this is where we stay if we are not controlling his body. Looking around I saw that there were only four main pieces of furniture, a couch, TV, a small table and a bed. Which, that being said, the bed was being occupied by Alex.

Rushing to his side, I shook him hard yelling, “Wake up! You need to use some sort of magic to unfreeze us, and a skeleton monster has found us, and currently wants to know why I, we, haven’t done-“I was cut off by Alex covering my mouth before lightly laughing at my outburst.

“Calm down it’s simple; I’ll teach you how to use magic later. But for now, I’ll take control.” Alex said calmly, with a hint of sleepiness in his tone. He then closed his eyes and disappeared from my eyes. But just as Alex left, the TV turned on. I could see everything that Alex was seeing and noticed that his sight turned green for a second before turn back to normal.

“Sorry about that Sans, I kind of forgot how to use magic to heat up my body that way. After all, my parents say all the time that I’m quite forgetful.” Alex told the skeleton, Sans, as a form of excuse to cover up why I asked about helping me out. Which worked like a charm, he smiled and nodded his head, “yeah, you always were a scatterbrain.” As Alex and Sans talked, I noticed how close they were, telling puns enjoying their company. I just couldn’t help myself from smiling at the scene.

 

Sans smiled and said to Alex, “don’t you have to be home by now? your parents must be very worried,” I waited to hear Alex’s response and heard him say, “I guess they would… But I know that if I go now, they’ll forgive me.”

Looking towards Sans, he seemed alright with the answer given and stepped out of the way saying, “well you better get a move on then.” And with that, Alex was running like no tomorrow. I had to tell him to slow down because of his speed, “Sorry Eve! Being a dragon type of monster, we are a bit faster on our feet, even faster with our wings.” I just tuned him out for the rest of the trip.

 

As time went by we arrived to a place that was filled with lakes, rivers and waterfalls. Alex seemed to slowly change as well; he began to look more upset and lonely. I could sense it within his soul, as if there was something that he hasn’t told me yet.

 _“Alex, you ok bro?”_ I asked softly, which caused him to mumble, “I haven’t told you yet have I… My parents are dead, so…” Hearing those words, I just couldn’t believe it. Alex looked like a kid with no worries and yet here he is with no parents, I don’t know how I should react. So I just said, _“I’m sorry.”_

“It’s fine. I barely remember them anyway.” He replied with a forced happy tone. I could tell he was lying right then and there, but I made no move to point it out. Once we arrived at Alex’s home, it felt quite nice and heart-warming. It was filled with blue and green furniture, giving off the impression that the house was somehow underwater.

 _“Your place is awesome, I wished I could live here.”_ I commented to try to lift the mood a little, which seemed to work. “Really? I actually took my time in designing it myself. It took a long time, but Sans and Papyrus helped me a lot in moving the items!” I could tell that Alex held a great respect for the two.

After a while of me looking around the rooms that Alex showed me, I noticed that there was only one door we didn’t go into. But I guessed it was his parents’ room, for he didn’t show me their room. It was quiet for a few seconds before Alex exclaiming at the top of his lungs, “Let’s start practicing how to use magic!” I nodded my head, I knew he couldn’t sense it, but I gave a small hum of approval.

After that, my training began.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys that are reading this!
> 
> I want to say sorry for the slow update!!! School started, and I bet it isn't much of an excuse but...  
> It will take up some of my time.
> 
> So this chapter has more detail in it and enjoy!

**_A  W E E K  L A T E R . . ._ **

It had been a week before I could officially use Alex's powers, it was difficult to learn. It was super confusing how to use the magic in the way Alex had described. It was like I had to feel anger to raise my temperature, and feel sadness to lower my temperature. But in the end, we agreed that he would be the one in charge for magic only, after all. Alex is the one that was raised with magic in him.

Anyway, I had to be prepared. Today we were going back to Snowdin. Alex wanted to be back by Sans and Papyrus's side. After all, Alex seems to see Sans and Papyrus as family. So when we were getting ready to go to Snowdin, I could tell that Alex wanted to get there, fast. "Hey! Hey Eve! Do you think we could get to see Papyrus doing his job? It must be so cool that he is training under Undyne the Undying. I asked if she would train me, but she said when I'm ready! I don't know how long I will have to wait till I'm ready, do you?" Alex said filled with curiosity.

I didn't reply to this comment, for I had stopped listening to him about half way through his little speech. Because I started to think about the photos that Alex showed me when we were on break from training one time. It was the first time I got to see what Papyrus and Undyne looked like and I must say, I wish I could meet them sometime soon. They seem like very interesting characters, such as Papyrus in the photo seems to be quite the energetic type, him wearing something that you would wear for Halloween. Although, it's really does look like he did wear it for the event and never took it off since. Undyne seems to be somewhat loud in personality. But what I noticed about Undyne, was that Alex and Undyne look quite similar in appearance. So, when I asked Alex if they were related in some way. He responded that they were distant cousins on his mother's side. He also told me that she was the leader of the royal guard and he wanted to be like her, along with Papyrus. However, when I asked Alex a question about his mother, he quickly changed the subject. Saying that we needed to getting back to my training.

"Eve are you even listening to me?!" Alex yelled at me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I panicked slightly from surprise and responded with, "I am now, but shouldn't we get going? I'm not taking control cause you need to make sure that you don't freeze again like we are playing musical statues." Looking at the TV, in what I like to call our mind room, it went black for about three seconds before opening up. I knew he rolled his eyes at me complaining, but I didn't make a fuss about it.

"Alright alright, I'm on it Eve." Alex replied, with slight agitation in his voice. I just made a sound of approval before turning away from Alex. Closing my eyes, I try to tune out the lack of surroundings in the this mind room, giving a few moments to think for myself. Now that I think about it, I do have to eat food still? I, myself wasn't a hundred percent sure of the answer, till I felt that feeling again. It was the feeling where I felt like I wasn't in Alex's body. Reaching towards my throat, I feel something going down it. It was like water, however the water I felt was too thick to be just water, maybe I was drinking some type of soup. But I snapped out of it after the liquid became too hot for my throat to handle. I knew something was wrong with me, I shouldn't feel like this if I'm already dead. But maybe, it was a memory from the past? But I begin to forget about it, trying to have a quick nap on the couch as Alex heads towards Snowdin.

 

After a couple of minutes, I slowly open my eyes. I must've slept for about five minutes or something, however I can guess it has been less than fifteen minutes, for I would have been woken up by Alex by now. As I was slowly waking up, I hear a booming voice come from the TV which causes me to jump in surprise. "UNDYNE'S COUSIN! GREETINGS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE NOT SEEN YOU IN AGES! YOU MUST TRY MY AMAZING SPAGETTI! I HAVE IMPROVED LAST TIME UNDYNE HAS TRAINED ME." I would've gone into panic if it wasn't the fact that I knew he was Papyrus, Alex's dear friend and family. But not really a family member though. Looking towards the TV, I see a taller skeleton, looking exactly the same from the photographs that Alex has of him.

"Hello great Papyrus, sir! Do you have the knowledge of where Sans is right now great Papyrus, sir!" Alex said filled with respect. I could tell that he was playing along with the fact that his cousin wasn't really training him to be a royal guard, but still gave him a lot of attention. It just showed me how Alex was like a little kid playing a game. Which made me ask, _"Alex, how old are you anyway?"_

I could tell Alex heard me, but didn't bother replying at this point in time, but I couldn't blame him. Papyrus was quite the person that seemed to love attention. "I DO NOT KNOW IF HE'S AT HIS STATION LIKE HE SHOULD BE. AFTER ALL HE IS VERY LAZY AND AS HIS BROTHER I HAVE TO MAKE SURE HE DOES HIS JOB! I HOPE HE'S AT HIS POST LIKE HE SHOULD BE, IF NOT FIND HIM FOR ME AND TELL HIM I WANT TO SPEAK TO HIM! I HAVE TO GO, FOR THE PUZZLES AWAIT TO BE RESET!" Papyrus pretty much yelled before running off to most likely to another area of Snowdin. It wasn't long before I heard Alex tell me, _"I'm about 12 human years... I think, it's hard to tell. But I am way older in monster years! Papyrus and Sans are way older than me too! Papyrus told me he's about 17 in human years! What about you? Do you know?"_ I didn't respond, I couldn't remember my age, but Alex cut me off before I could even reply to his question. _"Oh wait! I forgot, no memories! I'm so sorry Eve, I have upset you haven't I? Oh man, I'm a cruel person... I'll just go find Sans, I'm pretty sure he's near the door to the ruins."_

I let out a small hum of approval, watching Alex run through the main town of Snowdin. I started to look at all the people that live there and all the place I could get to see with Alex. I wanted to look inside Grillby's for it looked like an interesting place to be at. I also wanted to go inside the library and maybe get the chance to read some history books about monsters. But Alex said that Waterfall is the best place to understand why the monster are underground. I wonder what people in their right mind would do that anyway, the monsters are so kind.

 

As we got closer to the door that leads to the Ruins, I noticed that we were at the place where I got to talk to Sans during that time I was frozen, which is surprisingly right by his station point. "Sans! Sans are you here?!" Alex began to scream out to him, but I could tell that Sans wasn't here, meaning he's closer to the Ruins than Alex originally thought. _"Hey Alex, maybe you should try looking for Sans closer to the door?"_  I asked, giving the suggestion instead of taking control and walking closer to the door myself. I wouldn't do that to him, I promised myself that, it is Alex's life after all.

"That actually might be where Sans is, but let's hope he is just lazing around. I never want to see Sans actually doing work ever again." Alex said mainly to himself, but to me as well. And I was honestly slightly surprised. Sans who seems to quite lazy at doing everything, has been actually seen doing work? What kind of work is it then? My curiosity is filling me with something I do not understand properly, so I just forget about it.

Watching where Alex walks, he walks into the forest area and not on the path where I was hoping he would stay close to. I was about to question him about his reasoning's behind this, before I heard Alex say, _"I'm planning to surprise him. Mainly scare him. So that's why I'm walking through this forest- Hey! There's Sans! But... Who's that with him...?"_ I began to look at the TV very closely. As I watch Sans follow that said person, I began to notice that the person he was following was a human. A human kid that most likely fell underground like me. Only that they managed to live and not die like me.

 _"Alex! That's a human! It's a human kid! This is amazing! They might know who I am! Go on and talk to them Alex!"_ I began exclaiming towards Alex, but I noticed he wasn't moving and was staring at Sans. Once I got a good look at Sans, I felt something crawl down my back. He was scary in my eyes, he looked like he was about to kill the kid.

"Hey, don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around..." I heard Sans announce to the child, making me close my eyes tightly in fear for the kid's safety. But it wasn't long before I noticed where I was standing once I reopened my eyes.

 

I wasn't just controlling Alex's body, I was standing in between the child and Sans.


End file.
